1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic device, and more particularly, to an electronic device with a moveable supporter.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electronic device with a display provides wide application. For example, all the conventional computer systems need to be operated via extra devices to execute a program and display the program on the display. However, with the development of science and technology, the display can display images and be touch controlled at the same time.
Conventionally, if users want to adjust the angle of a display, strong force needs to be applied to adjust the supporter of the display. Furthermore, it is inconvenient because users often have to adjust the angle with both two hands. Conventionally, the supporter is connected to the display via a pivot, and adjusted by the pivot. The pivot is usually assembled via a torsion spring structure, and the position of the display cannot be adjusted well.
Conventionally, the whole display is supported via a single supporter. When the user touches the display with one hand, the display is disposed unstable. As a result, it's inconvenient to adjust the display with single hand. It even affects the eyesight of a user due to the unsteadiness of the display.
Moreover, the common supporter of the display is solid, and the solid surface of the supporter is placed at the plane. Consequently, the manufacture cost of the supporter is high, and the supporter is heavy and occupies much space, which is inconvenient in using.